Soul Silver Strangeness
by Dragonsrule18
Summary: As all fans of Soul Silver know, in the game you can turn around and talk to your Pokémon. But with some species of Pokémon, what you hear back can be very, very strange. Starring a loopy-off-catnip-because-Mew-dared-Lugia-to-slip-it-into-his-food- Mewtwo, an unintentionally destructive Gyarados, a huggy Beedrill, and a constantly shattering fourth wall. Don't take seriously!


Soul Silver Strangeness

**Remember guys, I don't own Pokemon. However I do own Carter the Gyarados, Sid the Typhosion, Muscle the female Machoke, Venom the Beedrill, my own Mewtwo and Storm the Lugia.**

I'm sure you guys know that in Soul Silver, you can turn around and talk to your Pokemon. But with some types of pokemon, what you hear back can be very, very strange.

Cast of Characters

Carter: Species type-Gyarados(male)

Sid: Species type-Typhlosion(male)

Muscle: Species type- Machoke(female) (I didn't name her, people! It was her stupid in game OT!)!

Venom: Species type- Beedrill(male)

Mewtwo: Species type- Well, Mewtwo(Male- Seriously, genderless, Nintendo?)

Storm: Species type- Lugia(Male, see above)

"Soul Silver Strangeness"- normal speech

"_Soul Silver Strangeness"- _telepathy

(Soul Silver Strangeness)- Translation of pokemon speech

**Warning: This story is pure parody. If you take it seriously, I fear for your sanity.**

1. _**Mewtwo is playfully nibbling at the ground.**_

"Mewtwo, what the heck are you doing?!" I asked as my 6'7 bipedal pokemon with the brain of a rocket scientist suddenly laid facedown on the ground and started chewing on it.

"_Nibbling on the ground. It tastes good! Wow, look at all the pretty colors!" _he told me in this really loopy voice.

I turned and glared at the rest of my team. "Ok, who drugged Mewtwo?"

Storm looked guilty. _"I'm sorry! Mew dared me to sneak catnip into his food at breakfast!"_

_**2. Carter is chewing on your shoe. Scold it?**_

"OWWWWW!" I screamed as Carter bent down and started chewing my shoe.

Being a Gyarados however, he managed to rip my foot off at the ankle. "Medic.." I mumbled as my severed ankle started to bleed profusely.

_**Your pokemon is grinding its teeth in remorse.**_

_**3. Whoa! Mewtwo suddenly hugged you!**_

I was trying out my new robotic foot when I was suddenly picked up by the waist, hugged, and swung around. I turned around and saw Mewtwo with a very uncharacteristic grin on his face. _"Hi Dragonsrule! Isn't it a lovely day? Isn't it great to be alive?" _

I backed away slowly. "Storm, when does the catnip wear off?"

"_No idea." _Storm answered.

Sid watched Mewtwo dance around. ("Wow. For being six foot seven and two hundred and sixty nine pounds, Mewtwo is a real lightweight.")

_**4. Whoa! Carter suddenly hugged you!**_

Carter nuzzled up to me. ("Dragonsrule, I'm so sorry I removed your foot. Maybe a hug will make you feel better.") He coiled around me.

I gasped out, "Carter…can't….breathe.."

He backed off quickly. ("Sorry, Sorry!")

_**5. Whoa! Venom suddenly hugged you!**_

"Please watch out where those arm needles go! WATCH THE NEEDLES!" I screamed as the 3 foot, 60-odd pound Beedrill came flying full speed at me in a tackle-hug, arm needles extended.

_**6. Whoa! Storm suddenly hugged you!**_

Storm came up to me looking ashamed. _"Sorry about the whole Mewtwo catnip incident. Hug?" _

I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens when a huge Lugia tries to give you a hug. It can only end with you falling down and landing on your butt(or head).

_**6. Mewtwo is dancing in happiness!**_

Justin Bieber's song, "Baby" started playing on the radio and I was about to change it when Mewtwo stopped me. _"Don't change it! I love this song!" _He began dancing around.

"Mewtwo, you told me you hated this song. You said it made your ears bleed! You even threatened to throw my radio off a cliff if you ever heard it again!" I replied.

"_Well, now I like it!" _he retorted. He began to sing along to it, badly.

I rolled my eyes, not about to argue with the world's most powerful Pokémon, especially when he was high off catnip.

**Mewtwo is singing and humming!**

Sid watched in either awe or horror. ("This has been the weirdest day of my life.")

("I'm going to need some brain bleach.") Carter muttered.

Muscle was recording Mewtwo's rendition of Justin Bieber's "Baby" with the video setting on my digital camera. ("Ah, blackmail, sweet blackmail…")

**7. Huh? Mewtwo is holding something!**

"_Dragonsrule!" _Mewtwo called, running up to me. _"I picked this pretty flower just for you!"_

"Okay, this is way too weird!" I yelled. "Someone please tell me the catnip will wear off soon!"

"_It will wear off in exactly fifteen minutes." _a voice said. Me and the sane members of my team turned to see the blue and white dragon master of time.

"Dialga, you're in the wrong region." I told him.

"_Oops…" _he muttered sheepishly. _"Good luck with Mewtwo, bye, and tell everyone that my brother Giratina isn't the Pokémon devil!"_

"Wrong fanfiction!" I called as he disappeared.

"_Aren't you going to take the pretty flower I picked for you?" _Mewtwo said, pouting.

"Okay, fine!" I reached out to take it, but he pulled it back.

"_No, you can't have it, it's mine!" _he shouted, pulling it closer to him.

**Oh! It seems just too important to let go!**

"You…I…AHHHH!" I ran screaming. Mewtwo shrugged, then passed out on the ground.

Sid shook his head. ("I'll go get our traumatized trainer…") He ran off after me.

("Did you notice that most of these appear to be about Mewtwo?") Venom asked.

("Yeah, it's because Mewtwo would be the least likely person to do any of these things.") Muscle said, still filming on my video camera. ("It makes for great blackmail though, and a funny but stupid fanfiction.")

Suddenly a huge shattering sound was heard behind them. ("Oh, great, Muscle. You broke the fourth wall.") Carter groaned.

Storm rolled his eyes. ("That thing? It's been shattered long ago. Even the anime does it.")

…...

Otis, the black and white male cow with udders from Back At The Barnyard pops in. **"15 minutes later!" ** He then disappears as randomly as he appeared.

"You're in the wrong fandom…Oh, forget it!" I yelled, throwing up my hands.

"_Dragonsrule, stop yelling! My head is killing me!" _Mewtwo groaned, rubbing his head.

"Mewtwo! You're back to normal!" I said happily.

"_What the heck are you talking about?! What happ…." _He stared into my eyes, reading my mind, and his look of confusion turned to shock, then outrage. He flew at Storm, powering up a Shadow Ball attack. Storm screamed and ran, well flew, for his life. _"STORM, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND RIP OUT YOUR…"_

"Mewtwo, ease up on the violence!" I yelled. "I need to keep this fanfic at a T rating!"

"Not again." the fourth wall groaned before shattering for probably the millionth time.

Meanwhile, Mew was watching the show on top of one of her bubbles, eating cheese puffs. _That was fun! Tomorrow, I'll dare Darkrai to hypnotize Arceus into dancing the Macarena during the Legendary Meeting. _she thought gleefully.

In the Hall of Origins, Arceus felt a cold chill run up his spine…

**Well that's the end of that incredibly bad fanfiction. I do not own Back At The Barnyard or Justin Bieber's song Baby. Sorry to all Justin Bieber fans! That was the only annoying song I could think of.**

**Mewtwo: -Blasts away Dragonsrule with Psychic- THAT was for writing me out of character and making me act like a moron.**

**Sid: It could have been worse. She could have paired you with a human OC. A Mary Sue human OC.**

**Mewtwo: -shudders- Isn't that illegal?**

**Muscle: Not in international waters.**

**Mewtwo: Now I have to find some brain bleach. After I kill Storm, that is. -flies off-**

**Mew: And that's our show! Remember kids, never do drugs unless you want to act like Mewtwo on catnip! -Gets blasted by a Shadow Ball-**

**Mewtwo: Don't think I forgot about you, you instigator!**

**Sid: Since I appear to be the only sane one here, I'll do the end credits. Please review Dragonsrule's story and have a nice day!**


End file.
